combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:TunaliChao's Mine Strategies
This is the place to discuss mine topics. For locations to place mines on specific maps, see the map in which you wish to learn about. Overview Mines are a great controversy throughout Combat Arms. (You know how it works, "miner noob.") However, planting mines actually takes some skill. This skill is obtainable through some practice, and by discovering some techniques. Where to place Mines Placing mines is the first step. Even though mines are easily spotted, it shouldn't be at a place where you would usually look at let alone a place you should look at. '' Easily spotted, yet unanticipated. The core part of mining is the humorous fashion in which it takes the victim by surprise. Ladders are the best place to lay mines, as players going up ladders don't see mines at the top until it's too late and those going down often forget to look before they leap. It's a safe assumption that all fatal mines were placed at a ladder. An example: KillinGBoB1324 jumps the mine and is safe on the ladder. He climbs up the ladder and to his surprise he steps on a mine and is reduced to 20 hp. When KillinGBoB1324 is done 20 hp-sniping, he goes down the ladder and is finished. That would actually be a funny way to do it, but probably to just place 2 mines at the top of a ladder is quicker, yet a much less funny way. Some stairs are good for mines. The stairs where you can't see much at the top (or the middle) is where a lucky miner plants mines. Once you have full vision of the flight of stairs, KillinGBoB is already in trouble. Keep in mind that players do not always walk right in the center of stairs, so when mining stairs may require a bit of creativity. Once you get the hang of this you are quasi-pro miner. A quick warning: teammates often find it funny to shoot at (and therefore detonate) your mines immediately after planting them, which often kills you without counting as a teamkill for them. When planting, be wary of nearby players (both enemy and friendly) and keep your distance from your own mines. With the 2-3-10 patch, mines are now cannot be destroyed by your teammates stepping on them (though teammates are still capable of blowing up your mines by shooting at them, as described above) and allied players will now be able to see the location of planted mines. It is also rumored that following the patch mines started sinking most of the way into the ground more often, with only the trigger spikes showing. Hiding Mines There are 3 types of mines: mines that show like a sore thumb, mines that only show the activating wire, and lucky mines that are completely hidden. Some spots on a map are considerably "soft," you may say. These areas usually somewhat hide the mine, if not entirely. Now this is just a semi-glitch that Combat Arms has gifted miners. You shouldn't rely on this often! Here is the strategy to hiding mines. Some places are just too easy to miss a mine. These places are colored just like the mine or are darkened so the mine is either camouflaged or is just unrecognized respectively. You can also put mines around the curves, so the enemy will be too late once they turn. You can put mines in the middle of the stairs so people going down wont be able to see, and put mines where alot of people camp/rush. Most of the time, they will step on it and not go there again. Brushwood is also a great place to plant mines. The many waters of the swamp are extremely good cover. Plants are great too. Most often when you place a mine in a plant it is half hidden and the wire will go right through the meshing of the plant. Now this wraps up a lot of your mining lesson. You'll thank me someday. In Plain Sight Kills ''Here are a couple tips on how to make people literally kill themselves. Online or'' offline.'' Jumping in Death Many times people try to jump over a mine (Sometimes it explodes right under them, it's hilarious.) to save time. Others will shoot the mine to clear it off so no one else lands on it. But by the time they think to move out of they way of the future explosion, they're lucky their arsenals weren't handed to them. So they say screw this and try to jump it carelessly. If that situation was at a doorway, I laugh silly. First they hit their head on the wall, then hit their head on the floor and get knocked out and to add to their misery they are blown to bits and to put more misery and grief (Also some laughs) some random guy walks by and t-bags his remains. Shooting at Death If anyone has ever made a mine bunch, you know right where I'm getting off. With a big favor comes a big return, and sometimes it just isn't worth it. Poor KillinGBoB1324 just won't quit. He shoots the mines to see a pretty explosion, and it turns out ugly. Hence the foolish fail as do they fail to return the favor to the man that gave them a pretty *ugly* explosion. Not so friendly fire One funny tactic to plant mines that can be used is to plant a mine on an enemy mine on the ground. That way, to the enemy, the planted mines appear to be friendly, but when they step on it, they trip the other set of mines right on top of them, leaving them confused as to what happened. Plant the mines as precisely as possible, and be ready for hackusations. Quarantine Regen This section shows the mine strategies for Quarantine Regen. Remember to put the mines where it cannot be triggered by the zombies without damaging them. Overdose MineStrategy1.png|You can a) shoot the Infected back, to hit the mines or b) trigger them with your ETC. MineStrategy2.png|This would defintely hit the Infected who are rushing up the stairs. MineStrategy3.png|Can also be put here, although it is more noticable. MineStrategy4.png|Mines put here are un-noticable from the outside. Would kill the careless rushing infected MineStrategy7.png|One of the effective mine spots. When a zombie is chasing you, make them follow you to these mines. MineStrategy6.png|This would protect one side of the platform (the other being the elevator) MineStrategy5.png|Make sure the mines are put carefully, so it cannot be juked or jumped over. Other Tips & Tricks Anyone can feel free to post any tips here. *Place a couple of mines off to the side of a doorway; these mines are too far away from the doorway to be set off from someone walking through it but can still kill people that far away(Note, you need to shoot these mines with a pistol A REVOLVER to weaken them. Otherwise a single mine cannot set of the other two). Then put a mine in CLEAR veiw in front of the doorway. They shoot the mine and blow everything up(Note this is why they are weakened)! *These mines act like bouncing betties so hide them behind dooways, ladders, or on stairs - even if the enemy manages to duck behind cover (or in the case of a ladder, climb up it), the mine will propel itself upwards and damage a wider area. *In Overdose (especially in Quarantine mode in which infected cannot detonate the mines without stepping on them), place the mines in the vents. It will block it off, allowing you not having to worry about guarding the vents. Due to the low clearance in the vents, it will be next to impossible for players (infected or otherwise) to jump over the mines. Place it right around corners to surprise your enemy as well so they'll just run straight into them. Another tip is to plant them on slopes that rise up to you (in other words, the enemy will be going downhill when they go over it). This will minimize the chances that they'll notice the mine before tripping it. *Lobbing a grenade at a mine pile from a safe distance away, or dropping grenades on top of mines and sprinting out of range while the mines are detonated by the grenade's explosion are quick and safe ways to clear mine fields. The latter is especially useful in confined areas with sharp corners,when shooting the mines directly with firearms is difficult to do without sustaining significant damage. *It may be a good idea to place mines over the enemies mines. Enemies may think it is their own teams mines when really they are falling into a trap by a sneaky miner. *Now here's a trick for spec's or coops with specs. This requires a spec, AP mines, and hornets. Place/have a spec place a hornet on somewhere on a corner or somewhere you would hide a hornet. Hide hornets in places someone would sprint across. Then place a whole inventories worth of AP mines IN the hornet. Now if someone triggers the bomb, it would unleash a rather large explosion. Now another trick for one man army is to place all your mines around where you respawn. Respawning in one man army leaves the victim invulnerable for a few seconds. Put the mines about 3 seconds of normal speed away from the respawn place. This works best for junk flea. *Also you can place a mine where it is narrow and you can shoot it far away.For example, in snow valley the floor below the ladder leading up to the top of the missile station or near it.Get a gun with a scope a sniper of LAW or rpg-7 or just a grenade.Then camp at a very safe place that you can shoot the mines without getting killed by the enemy.When using an AR with low spread and fast fire rate with a scope target the mines.When the enemy comes near the mines and you know its a 1 hit KO fire.When using a sniper that is accuarate and fast like an M24 target the mines.Since snipers are slower,when the oppenents are going toward your mines (before their very near it) shoot the mines quickly but watch out for the recoil.With LAW of rpg-7 when the enemy goes toward the mines watch carefully because if you are very for away it takes about a few seconds to reach there so they may have time to run when they are almost there fire the rocket but calculate how long its going to take the rocket to reaches there.(TIP FOR LAW or rpg-7)try using a sniper aim for the mines then press one until you are holding your LAW of rpg-7.The rocket launcher will be aiming at the center of the crosshair of the sniper.You could use this tip if you hane a sniper and a rocket launcher.For the grenade you could hide near the mines or be far away.When your near the mines hide somewhere that the mines or grenade cant hurt you.When you hear the enemy coming around the corner throw it.If far away you could aim the grenade toward the sky(but facing the mines) the this is a great way to throw grenades very far.Make sure the grenade isnt pointing to far up or else it will go too far. *This strategy is perfect for destroying First Aid Kits,along with pesky specialists and their teamates.Plant your mines on enemy First Aid Kits. Your opponents will go to the First Aid Kit hoping to restore their HP. Oh,the irony... *This is a very popular tactic in Quarantine Regen mode. Humans place mines somewhere where the zombies have to step over to get to you. Preferably in a line spread apart and have a RPG-7 or LAW ready. And when a zombie is near fire your LAW or RPG-7 to set up the mines. This explosion will cause splash damage which will damage the zombie and set off the mines which can kill a host infection at full health if it is done correctly. *Planting mines underneath HiSec Cases is a very effective strategy to get mine kills. Players will almost never look under the Cases before collecting them so they will trip the mines and kill themselves. You can get high amounts fo kills by planting mines under HiSec Cases in enemy spawn points. *A great way to use mines, are by shooting them yourself. If you plant mines in a door way, shoot them each once with a pistol then camp. Keep your gun aimed at the mines, and once you see someone walk past the door way, shoot the mines which will cause them to explode and kill the victim. *Never ever walk or camp near your mines! Because if an enemy walks into your mines, you'll die with them or get hurt. Also there are players who mine blowers, so becareful of these types of people. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Support Weapons Category:Guides Category:Weapon Guides